e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sexy Young Beautiful
| image = Happiness - Sexy Young Beautiful CD Only cover.jpg|CD Only Happiness - Sexy Young Beautiful DVD cover.jpg|CD+DVD Happiness - Sexy Young Beautiful One Coin CD cover.jpg|One Coin CD | title = Sexy Young Beautiful | artist = Happiness | type = Single | album = GIRLZ N' EFFECT | released = February 3, 2016 | b-side = "Born to be Free" "Wish -2016 Ver.-" | formats = CD single, CD+DVD, digital download | recorded = 2015 | genre = Dance-pop | length = 03:53 (song) 22:59 (full single) | label = rhythm zone | writer = Bokawa Hiro | producer = Bokawa Hiro | chronotype = Single | previous = "Holiday" (2015) | current = "Sexy Young Beautiful" (2016) | next = "REWIND" (2017) | tracklist = # Holiday # Ordinary Girls # Love Wonderland # Always # Be Mine # JUICY LOVE # Seek A Light # Bright Blue ~Watashi no Ruri-iro~ # Dancing In Solitude # Autumn Autumn # Come Come # Show Me Your Heart # Born to be Free # Sexy Young Beautiful | audio = Happiness - Sexy Young Beautiful (audio) | video = Happiness - Sexy Young Beautiful }} "Sexy Young Beautiful" is the ninth single of Happiness. It was released on February 3, 2016 in three editions: CD+DVD, CD Only and One Coin CD. The One Coin CD edition was only sold at [http://shop.mu-mo.net/ mu-mo online store], at LDH Mobile store and at E-girls FAMILY official CD/DVD shop fanclub. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-59968/B, ¥1,944) * CD Only (RZCD-59969, ¥1,296) * One Coin CD (RZC1-59970, ¥500) Tracklist CD+DVD ; CD # Sexy Young Beautiful # Born to be Free # Wish -2016 Ver.- # Sexy Young Beautiful (Instrumental) # Born to be Free (Instrumental) # Wish -2016 Ver.- (Instrumental) ; DVD * Sexy Young Beautiful (Music Video) CD Only # Sexy Young Beautiful # Born to be Free # Wish -2016 Ver.- # Sexy Young Beautiful (Instrumental) # Born to be Free (Instrumental) # Wish -2016 Ver.- (Instrumental) One Coin CD # Sexy Young Beautiful Digital Edition # Sexy Young Beautiful # Born to be Free # Wish -2016 Ver.- Featured Members * SAYAKA * Kaede * Fujii Karen * MIYUU * YURINO * Suda Anna * Kawamoto Ruri Song Information ; Vocals : Fujii Karen, Kawamoto Ruri ;Lyrics : Bokawa Hiro ;Music : Bokawa Hiro ;Other Information :Arrangement: Music Video Information ; Director : Seki Ayano Charts Oricon Total Reported Sales: 16,454 Billboard Japan Top Singles Sales Total Reported Sales: 16,426* Other Charts Gallery CZt8erhWcAAXV3I.jpg large.jpg|"Sexy Young Beautiful" Countdown - SAYAKA CZzRhyMUAAAn-tG.jpg large.jpg|"Sexy Young Beautiful" Countdown - Kaede CZ4EtHDWYAAiVEY.jpg|"Sexy Young Beautiful" Countdown - Fujii Karen CZ8_st6UcAAx6Su.jpg large.jpg|"Sexy Young Beautiful" Countdown - MIYUU CaB8H-TVAAAZ5wU.jpg large.jpg|"Sexy Young Beautiful" Countdown - YURINO CaHL9b0VAAA60zt.jpg large.jpg|"Sexy Young Beautiful" Countdown - Suda Anna CaMOykeVAAAn_NI.jpg large.jpg|"Sexy Young Beautiful" Countdown - Kawamoto Ruri CaRZudDUAAEdKzK.jpg|"Sexy Young Beautiful" Countdown - Happiness Trivia * Fourth release under the label rhythm zone. * The art used in the jacket covers was made by NIGO®. The girls also use T-shirts and jackets designed by him. * Member MIYUU made the choreography of "Sexy Young Beautiful". References External Links * Single announcement * Single Page *Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only * iTunes | Recochoku | mora | mora (Hi-res) Category:Happiness Category:Happiness Singles Category:Happiness Songs Category:2016 Releases Category:2016 Singles Category:2016 Songs Category:2016 DVDs